robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Extreme 2 Audited Discussion
Right, just to go through some things before we start. Competing bots There are 89 heavyweight bots eligible for this tournament. Adding in the middleweights brings it up to 97. However, these heavyweights include Firestorm, Tornado and Razer in their best forms. This gives us 96 bots. :I have had a better idea. If you guys approve, I will replace the Lightweight bots and the Middleweight bots who didn't reach the final with the bots from the UK vs Germany special in Series 6. Those bots seem to get missed in lots of tournaments, so this is an opportunity to use that episode. Proposal 1 *All heavyweight bots minus Firestorm IV, Razer and Tornado. *All middleweight bots. *Both lightweight bots. (A meeting between Typhoon Twins and Typhoon Thunder won't be able to happen until the final. Proposal 2 *All Heavyweight bots minus Firestorm IV, Razer and Tornado. *All Heavyweight bots from the UK vs Germany Special. (For bots in UK vs Germany and Extreme 2, the Extreme 2 version will be used) *The Middleweight bots who reached the final of the Extreme 2 Middleweight Championship. Vote *If you'd like to do proposal 1, vote here. #I typed out a long vote for Proposal 1, but I've only just noticed it didn't save. Too late now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *If you'd like to do proposal 2, vote here. :Jimlaad43(talk) 08:39, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :CrashBash (talk) 08:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sam (BAZINGA) 12:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:11, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 22:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :BizarroKing (talk) 01:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Format *If you want to do 12 heats of 8, vote here #Jimlaad43(talk) 09:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) # CrashBash (talk) 18:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) # CharlieM 18:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) # RelicRaider (talk) 15:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *If you want to do 16 heats of 6, vote here #Sam (BAZINGA) 13:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 18:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) #BizarroKing (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *If you want to do 8 heats of 12, vote here Also, we need to work out how to do the battles. *If you only want to do one-on-ones, vote here *If you don't mind doing 3-way or 4-way melees, vote here. #Jimlaad43(talk) 09:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 13:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 18:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) #BizarroKing (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Seeds I would like to have one seeded bot in each heat. These will be based on the results of UK Series 6, Dutch Wars 2 and German Wars. Can I have submissions for 16 seeds from people below please, and they will be averaged out. Depending on the vote, 12 or 16 seeds will be awarded. CombatWombat555 This is a really difficult list to put together, there are so many good robots here, and some never competed against each other so it's tough to judge. #'Terrorhurtz' #'PulverizeR' #'Bigger Brother' #'Black Hole' #'Philipper 2' #'Dominator 2' #'S3' #'Dantomkia' #'Hypno-Disc' #'Chaos 2' #'Spawn Again' #'Crushtacean' #'13 Black' #'Panic Attack' #'Pussycat' #'Stinger' Some may be controversial, so I thought I'd better explain; as the highest placed UK entrant in the previous war, I think Terrorhurtz takes the top seed. Winning the Dutch Wars puts PulverizeR second because I think that's probably a marginally less noteworthy achievement (plus it won the same number of battles). Bigger Brother as a former Grand Finalist and semi-finalist of the last war takes next place, then the German Champion, Dutch Runner Up, then those who made it to the second round of the semi-final. Hypno-Disc's got the most pedigree of the remaining semi-finalists, then Chaos 2 because of pedigree even if it did only reach the heat final of the corresponding war. Then the remaining semi-finalists; Spawn Again and 13 Black split by Crushtacean/Krab Bot which made the Grand Final of the Dutch Wars (I think Crushtacean with a Grand Final plus victories in the UK Championship is marginally ahead of 13 Black), then notable robots that didn't make the last semi-final. Diotoir unfortunately misses out, but that'd be my next choice if a tie-breaker is needed for a vote. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:48, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Kind of wondering if I wasn't supposed to have posted my seeding thoughts, anyone else going to? :P Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem at all, no one else seems to want to post anything though. I'll put up my thoughts in a bit. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Terrorhurtz #PulverizeR #Black Hole #Philipper 2 #Bigger Brother #Dominator 2 #Dantomkia #S3 #Hypno-Disc #13 Black #Spawn Again #Chaos 2 #Panic Attack #Crushtacean #Pussycat #Stinger ToastUltimatum #'Terrorhurtz' #'PulverizeR' #'Black Hole' #'Bigger Brother' #'Pussycat' #'Dominator II' #'S3' #'Dantomkia' #'Philipper II' #'Hypno-Disc' #'Chaos 2' #'Spawn Again' #'Behemoth' #'Panic Attack' #'Thermidor II' #'13Black' Although Series 6 is the biggest influence on my seeds, I've also given robots like Chaos 2, Pussycat, Behemoth and Thermidor II a boost due to their success in Extreme 1. I gave Philipper II a comparatively low seeding as it lost both of its battles in Extreme 1. 13Black is at the bottom as it's not really an "all-star" when compared to the other British robots. "Krab-Bot" was in the same boat, sadly I found 13Black to be slightly more deserving due to actually beating a British all-star, and having a superior performance to "Crushtacean", if you get what I mean. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) D.O.T #'Terrorhurtz' #'PulverizeR' #'Black Hole' #'Bigger Brother' #'Dominator 2' #'Philliper II' #'Dantomkia' #'S3' #'Hypno-Disc' #'Spawn Again' #'13 Black' #'Panic Attack' #'Pussycat' #'Behemoth' #'Chaos 2' #'Sir Chromalot' Seedings are based on both past performances and their series 6 placings. Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 07:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Tsunami and WIld Thing didn't compete in Extreme 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:26, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Whoops :P. Changed the list a bit. Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 22:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC) # You also forgot Bigger Brother. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :I can't get my seedings correct XD. Changed again. Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 17:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Drop Zone mk2 #'Terrorhurtz' #'PulverizeR' #'Black Hole' #'Bigger Brother' #'Dominator II' #'S3' #'Dantomkia' #'Hypno-Disc' #'Spawn Again' #'13 Black' #'Chaos 2' #'Panic Attack' #'Pussycat' #'X-Terminator' #'Philipper II' #'Crushtacean' Mostly based on Series 6, except with the German and Dutch Champions in the top 3. Heat finalists Chaos 2, Panic Attack and X-Terminator are included due to their experience and pedigree, but miss out on the top 10 due to only reaching the Heat Final of Series 6. Pussycat is included because of its impressive combat history, but pretty low due to not fighting in Series 6. Philliper and Crushtacean are included because of their recent sucess, being runner up in the Dutch championship and a Heat Finalist in Series 5, award winner in S6 and a Grand Finalist in the Dutch wars. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) CrashBash #Pussycat #Terrorhurtz #PulverizeR #Black Hole #Chaos 2 #Panic Attack #Raging Reality #Thermidor 2 #Behemoth #The Steel Avenger #Bigger Brother #Dominator 2 #Dantomkia #S3 #Fluffy #Typhoon 2 I don't know, it's obvious I'm alone on this, but it really doesn't feel right to base the seeds mostly on Series 6 when the top three robots from that series have been cut. I know that's understandable, but it still feels awkward. So, instead, I based the seeds heavily on Extreme 1. Hence why Pussycat is seeded number one instead of Terrorhurtz, what with being the annihilator and tag team champion. I also ranked the other available champions quite highly and also gave seeds to robots that genuinely impressed me over the first Extreme, before working with the Series 6 semi-finalists. Typhoon 2 is listed as a wildcard, since its little brother was the reigning middleweight champion. CrashBash (talk) 16:08, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RelicRaider #Hypno Disc (Three times grand finalists, fairly successful extreme 1, also one of the few robots that I think would create an explosive start to the series) #Bigger Brother (Runners up in series 5, semis in 6, and not too bad in the first extreme either) #Dominator 2 (three times series semi finalists, very strong) #Terrorhurtz (Best robot in series 6 remaining, so deserves a spot) #Wild Thing 2 (Four times semi finalists, experienced competitors) #S3 (double semi finalists, excellent robot in general) #Spawn Again (four times semi finalists, but wild thing reached round two at least once) #Dantomkia (only one years experience, but made the semis no less.) #PulverizeR (Dutch champs, put them here because they wouldn't be very familiar to the domestic audience) #Black Hole (Similarly, but PulverizeR won more battles) #Phillipper 2 (Again, but the Belgian champion thing always felt sort of unofficial) #Chaos 2 (Heat finalists, but had an incredible winning streak series wise, also not a bad extreme 1) #13Black (the least qualified of the series 6 semi finalists, still a great robot though. (Also 13 Black - 13th seed heheh.(but in all seriousness, that was unintentional))) #Panic Attack (Similar to Chaos 2) #Pussycat (Very good in series 4, 5 and Extreme 1, only missed out on series 6 because of really unfortunate circumstances) #Stinger (Heat finalists the past two wars, and once third placers) RelicRaider (talk) 16:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Except Wild Thing 2 can't be seeded because it didn't compete. CrashBash (talk) 17:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Comments Any comments? Put them here. I'm confused. I thought this would be like Extreme 2, multiple smaller tournaments like the challenge belt, all stars, minor meltdown but perhaps with a bigger tournament something like the new blood along with the others. RelicRaider (talk) 15:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, the plan was to run it as a UK series style tournament always, as there is a bunch of bots that never got the chance. Forum:Discussion#Audited Extreme Championship Jimlaad43(talk) 17:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe we can have the side events at the end? Just a suggestion. Mister D.O.T (Talk to me :D) 18:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::May I ask what the supposed 89 robots are? Because I would be interested to see how non qualifiers such as Woden and Retribution would perform, particularly against New Blood competitors. Especially seeing as the former helped take out the future champs. RelicRaider (talk) 18:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :They are all the heavyweight bots from every episode who actually competed in Extreme 2. All are the Extreme 2 versions, and there are no non-qualifiers. To be a competitor in this championship, they must have appeared during Extreme 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I understand this is a little late, but is there any chance we could hold some competitions for afterwards, such as perhaps an antweight knockout tournament featuring the sixteen antweight from extreme 1 and 2, or just the 12 antweights from extreme 2, or for the heavyweights, a small tag team terror or an annihilator (probably not) or something like that? Just to add a bit of fun post tournament ending. RelicRaider (talk) 21:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) #Featherweight and Antweight audited were already planned. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Start I'll get Heats A and B up on Saturday. (Yes, I'm going to run two heats at the same time to speed it up). Jimlaad43(talk) 23:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Lack of Votes There aren't that many votes happening in some battles. Even if you think they're certain, please vote. If one battle in a heat has 9 votes and the other has 5, it doesn't look good. If you are going to vote, can you vote in every battle in the round please. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :This has happened before without complaints. I seriously think you're the first. But in all seriousness, usually there's a reason that some are more lop-sided in votes, and that's that some battles don't need discussing whilst others do. Very few people are going to question Iron Awe beating Ansgar's Revenge, whilst Dominator 2 vs Mute brings many possibilities. CrashBash (talk) 17:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Format Proposal 2 *All Heavyweight bots minus Firestorm IV, Razer and Tornado. *All Heavyweight bots from the UK vs Germany Special. (For bots in UK vs Germany and Extreme 2, the Extreme 2 version will be used) *The Middleweight bots who reached the final of the Extreme 2 Middleweight Championship. Proposal 2 won, and we will be doing 16 heats of 6 bots. So it will be run like Series 4. Seeds #Terrorhurtz #PulverizeR #Black Hole #Bigger Brother #Dominator 2 #S3 #Dantomkia #Hypno-Disc #Philipper 2 #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Spawn Again #Panic Attack #13 Black #Behemoth #Thermidor 2 I'll start writing everything, and the pages should be up soon.